Mousebrook
Mousebrook is faint grey she-cat with a dark grey mask, white speckles, and extremely pale blue eyes. She loves to learn new things, and is known for her prodigy in Medicine. She is one of the four adoptive kits of Flickerheart and Ashenbrook, and currently resides in [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] as a Medicine Cat. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown (moggy) Description: Mousebrook is a fairly small she-cat with soft, silvery-gray fur as a base, and a coat of gray that covers most of her back, the top of her tail, and stretches down to her forelegs. She also has a pair of big, pale lavender-colored eyes which are encircled by a gray mask that is the same color as the gray on her back. On the darker gray markings there are tiny white speckles. Palette: : = Base (#949494) : = Gray overcoat / mask (#6F6F6F) : = White speckles (#D9D9D9) : = (Eyes) (#9EB1E1 to #9DCEE1 to #9FDFBF) : = Leathers (#E18E8E) Voice: Lucy - Scarlet Johansson (click here) Scent: Mousebrook smells of a variety of different flowers combined, but particularly hyacinth and lavender. She also carries the common ShadowClan scent of pine needles, moss and forestry. Gait: This fairly small she-cat walks with light pawsteps and yet tired, slumped shoulders. She usually walks with her tail just above the ground and makes an effort to be completely silent as she travels. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Curious -' Mousebrook is probably one of the most curious kits you could meet. She loves to ask questions about everything in her range of view, including things to do with nature and the sort. She's very intuitive and her curiosity helps her expand her intelligence. * '''+ Amiable -''' Mousebrook is overly friendly- sometimes to the point where it can get annoying. She would do anything to help out one of her Clanmates if they'd do the same for her. * '''± Absentminded -''' Sometimes she's a bit too curious. She can sometimes be so interested in something that her mind will trail away, and she'll begin to imagine what it would be like to do something- for example, wondering what it would be like up in the stars. * '''± Droll -''' Sometimes, Mousebrook's curiosity can be a bit odd. She'll sometimes ask so many questions that a cat will get overwhelmed or exhausted with her. She's not afraid to ask questions about ANYTHING. * '''− Forgetful -''' Absent-minded and forgetful are a hand-on-hand thing; when she gets too curious and daydreams, she forgets what she's doing. This will probably end up getting her in trouble when she's older and is in the middle of a training session. * '''− Sensitive -''' Mousebrook is so nice that if a cat said one little mean thing to her, she'd probably tear up. She hates when others are mean to her and would probably hold it against them. '''Likes *Bugs **Mousebrook loves bugs of every type, but most specifically adores butterflies. She loves to watch and observe them, and enjoys trying to catch them. *Exploring and Adventuring **This bubbly little she-cat loves a good adventure- especially if that means she gets to see or experience something new! *Trees **Mousepaw absolutely adores trees of all types. She loves the way they look and feel underpaw, and longs to climb one to the top one day. She's especially fond of them now that her ma's passed, and loves the Twoleg Tree. She remembers her mother naming off different types of trees to her as a kit. *Crafting **Mousebrook learned to craft after she'd witness Ospreykit make a drawing. After Ospreykit went away, she felt as if she had to craft things in her honor. 'Dislikes' *When Others are Mean to Eachother **Mousebrook is so sensitive that if she sees others fighting, she gets upset and sometimes will start crying- especially if she is close to the cats arguing. *Getting her Pelt Dirty **Mousebrook would never willingly step a paw in any mud, let alone be in a game of mud-slinging. She prides herself on keeping her fur 100% soft and clean. *Being lied to **Mousebrook hates when cats lie to her, and she's pretty good at telling when they are. She doesn't like to be treated like a helpless kit, even if she may be pretty sensitive. 'Goals' *Climb a Tree to the Top **More specifically, climb the twoleg tree or the leaning pine to the top. She loves trees and wants to see what it looks like from the peak of the tallest one around. *Go to a Gathering ✓ **Mousepaw desperately wanted to meet new cats from other Clans and see what the leaders look like. She longed to see what the peak looked like. *Swim and Fish ✓ **She may not be a RiverClan cat, but as an apprentice, Mousepaw was interested in trying everything- and that included swimming and fishing. *Catch a Hawk **Mousebrook wants to be able to catch one of these birds of prey one day. She wonders how SkyClanners can do it so easily- from what she's heard, at least. *Become a Medicine Cat ✓ **Mousepaw often daydreamed about becoming a Medicine Cat. She loved the idea of the potential to lift a Clan and the cats in it to greatness. *Explore all of the territories and beyond. **Self-explanatory. Mousebrook wants to see everything in her line of view. 'Fears' *Death / Loss **After the loss of Honeytail, Ashenbrook, Bearpaw, Beechpaw, Bearsnore and Ospreykit, Mousebrook is permanently traumatized and constantly reminded of their deaths and disappearances. Because of this, she fears it, and does her best to avoid it. *Loneliness **Mousebrook lost most of her closest friends; because of this, she fears being alone. When she is alone, she grows reclusive and shuts everyone out. **Even as mature as she is now, Mousebrook still has trouble with the loneliness. She often keeps to herself in her den, but does not enjoy it. *Bats **After a nightmare while sleeping in the underground cave, she's petrified of them. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Cats Involved: Ashenbrook, Flickerheart, Honeytail, Nightmoth, Duneclaw, Snakekit, Bearkit, Marigoldkit, Ospreykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Mousekit, Snakekit, Marigoldkit and Bearkit are brought to ShadowClan by Flickerheart. *Mousekit meets Nightmoth, Honeytail and Duneclaw. *Honeytail and Mousekit grow extremely close; to the point where she looks up to her as a mother figure. *Mousekit begins to grow interested in herbs, and usually spends her time inside the Medicine den with her pals. *Mousekit isn't sure why, but finds Honeytail crying about Nightmoth and Badgerstripe. She does her best to comfort the she-cat. *Ospreykit goes missing. *Honeytail tells Mousekit that she is pregnant, and Mousekit overhears her saying that she may not survive the kitting. *Mousekit is devastated, and spends more and more time with the sick Medicine Cat. *Honeytail asks Mousekit if she'd like to be her apprentice. Mousekit accepts her offer. *Honeytail gives birth to Nightmoth's kits, and becomes more sick. *Mousekit stops staying in the nursery with Honeytail and goes back to the Medicine Den. *Mousekit and Beankit debate over who's better. 'Med. Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: Cats Involved: Ashenbrook, Flickerheart, Honeytail, Nightmoth, Duneclaw, Snakepaw, Bearpaw, Marigoldpaw Age Range: 6- current day *Mousekit and her siblings become Apprentices. Instead of Honeytail being her mentor, Hawkwing becomes her mentor. She is disappointed and upset, and slowly begins to shut down after Honeytail's death and Ospreykit's disappearance. Although she doesn't show it to her Clanmates, she's heading on a long path of despair: *Mousepaw starts training with Hawkwing. *Flickerheart and Ashenbrook congratulate her. *Mousepaw attends her first gathering. *Honeytail falls horribly ill. *Honeytail passes away. Mousepaw is devastated. *She grows distant from her siblings. *Ashenbrook goes missing. It is later discovered that she has been killed. *Mousepaw is too upset to attend her mother's burial. She stays home. *Mousepaw attends her first half-moon gathering. She is too afraid to speak with StarClan in fear of seeing Honeytail, Ashenbrook or Ospreykit there; she chooses denial. *Cats fall ill due to heatstroke. She helps heal Waspkit, and later helps heal Snakepaw. *ShadowClan moves underground. Mousepaw gathers her herbs and follows them down. *Mousepaw secludes herself from most of the Clan, including her family. She is usually sad. *Mousepaw is asked to tag along with Bearpaw and Snakepaw to speak to their father, and is hesitant. She finally agrees and follows them. *A heated argument between Snakepaw and Flickerheart begins, and Mousepaw stays out of it until she defends her father. She apologizes and goes back into the tunnels after watching the stars for a bit. *Mousepaw has a bad dream about bats and becomes terrified of them. *Mousepaw meets Beechpaw and Bearpaw at different times at the peak. Eventually, all three of them meet. *Mousepaw gets in trouble for going out to the Peak with Snakepaw, and they are restricted from going. Since then, she hasn't seen her friends. *Rain falls and many ShadowClan cats go to the surface to see it. Mousepaw's siblings throw mud at her and she cries, and then runs back into the tunnels. *Because of the downpouring monsoon, ShadowClan's underground camp floods. With the help of Adderstrike, she escapes safely, carrying Ospreykit's drawing on the bark slab with her. *When she realizes there are no herbs left because of the flood, she gathers her siblings and they go herb-hunting. *Mousepaw returns to camp having fully restocked their herbs. *Mousepaw notices Parsleykit is upset and offers to take him to her mother's flower garden. Together, the two go outside of camp. They return later with flowers, and Mousepaw gives one to Halfwolf and one to her pa. Then, she decides to go visit her mother's gravesite for the first time. *Mousepaw is stopped by Snakepaw, who tries to get her not to go see the grave. Mousepaw gets angry and storms off back to camp, furious. *When they get back to camp, Mousepaw and Snakepaw argue in the Medicine Cat den. *Mousepaw storms out of camp and goes to the Burial field, discovering that her mother has been reburied somewhere else. She follows Snakepaw to the twoleg tree and proceeds to yell at her: *Mousepaw returns back to camp to tell Bearpaw and Marigoldpaw what her sister has done. Snakepaw follows close behind. *Bearpaw gets angry at both of them and leaves camp with Carnationkit. Snakepaw leaves camp, leaving her and Marigoldpaw alone. Mousepaw begins to cry and goes to the Medicine Cat den to sulk. 'Medicine Cat-hood' Clan: Cats Involved: Ashenbrook, Flickerheart, Nightmoth, Snakesnap, Bearpaw, Marigoldrise, Rattlepaw, Parsleypaw, Webstrike, Wolfheart, Twosight, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Mousepaw and Hawkwing travel to the Mooncave, and Mousepaw receives her full Medicine Cat name and title: Mousebrook- brook, after her mother. - Hawkwing speaking *Mousebrook returns back to camp and is congratulated on her promotion by her family. *Mousebrook helps train Rattlepaw while Nightmoth is busy with his own things. She teaches him a few herbs and later tells Flickerheart this before her first gathering with her full name: *After the gathering, ThunderClan and ShadowClan have a friendly interaction with each-other at ThunderClan's camp. Mousebrook decides not to go, and instead returns back to camp to finish cleaning the herb stocks. While there, she finds Parsleykit alone and tells him where everyone has gone to. *Mousebrook overhears panic about something happening out in ShadowClan territory. She watches Rattlepaw go and then follows them out shortly after. **When she arrives at the scene, she discovers Badgerstripe has passed away. **She and Rattlepaw carry Badgerstripe back to camp. *Twosight becomes sick and Mousebrook does her best to treat him, but fears he's too far into greencough for her to help. **She is present when Twosight later passes away, unable to save him. **She is also present when Webstrike comes in to mourn his brother. *Mousebrook goes to get Nightmoth some water with a wad of moss that she takes, and heads to the stream in the territory. While out there, she picks up the scent of blood and heard screeching. Startled, she trailed to the sound. **Mousebrook discovers Lizardpaw, dead, surrounded by his siblings. **She returns back to camp with the damp moss and gives it to Nightmoth, then tells Coalstar what has happened. *Mousebrook notices Nightmoth is upset and tries to console him. *Snakepaw comes to visit Mousebrook and gives her lavender. *Mousebrook and Nightmoth go to the Mooncave. Mousebrook decides not to speak with StarClan that night and later goes back to camp without Nightmoth. *Briarpaw comes to the Medicine Cat den the next day and urges Mousebrook to come help Nightmoth out in the territory. She follows. **She discovers Nightmoth with wounded eyes and tries to treat them with cobwebs and celandine. In the end, it is unsuccessful, and Nightmoth goes blind. **Mousebrook believes it is her fault for not being there to help Nightmoth get back to camp. *Mousebrook meets Acorn and the two talk about the grief in ShadowClan. She has a slight crush on him. **This falters, though, when she realizes how close he and Antlertuft already are. *Snakepaw, Bearpaw and Marigoldpaw have their warrior ceremonies. Snakepaw becomes Snakesnap, Marigoldpaw becomes Marigoldrise, and Bearpaw denies his name. *Later, Bearpaw leaves the Clan. *Mousebrook and Rattlepaw go out of camp to search for herbs. When they return, she discovers Wolfheart and Webstrike in the Medicine Cat den- Wolfheart is unconscious and has paralyzed himself from his lower spine and down. *wip 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Ashenbrook/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss you, mama. Things were a lot easier when we were young, and when you were still around. I promise i'll make you proud, and i'll see you again one day. I only wish you were still here with us.." :Mousepaw is teary-eyed and stares down at her paws. The loss of her mother devastated her, and even bringing up her mother's name makes her heart wrench. She still hasn't moved on. :Flickerheart/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"You have a lot of stress on your shoulders. I can't help but feel like you care for Bearpaw and Snakepaw more than me, sometimes, though..." :Mousepaw sighs, glancing away. :Snakekit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"D-don't talk to me. You're a liar! I'm sorry.." :She seems angry, but also battling with her guilt. :Bearkit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁/100% ::"I wish he didn't waddle in all of the mud all the time. Bearpaw is my best friend, even if we don't talk too much anymore.." :Mousepaw purrs. :Marigoldkit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁/100% ::"We never really talk, and sometimes it's like we're not even siblings. I still love you, though, sis..." :Mousepaw pouts. :Duneclaw/Warrior/Idol/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She's so nice- she comforted be when I was crying! She was ma's best friend, but now ma is gone.." :She shrugs. :Honeytail/Medicine Cat/Idol, Mother-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Y-you promised me you wouldn't go, and now you're gone! You promised! Come back..." :Mousepaw holds back a huge bout of tears. Obviously, she hasn't moved on from Honeytail's death, and doesn't seem like she will for quite some time. It pains her to think of her. :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Uncle/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Sometimes I wish he would've been better to Honeytail..." :She sighs. 'Trivia' *Mousekit and her siblings were adopted. She is actually the kit of Flickerheart's step-sister. 'Fanart' File:Oie_transparent_(32).png|By: Eyota File:Oie_izc7QjEsctlw.png File:Oie_transparent_(33).png Mousekit-attic.png|by Atticcat oie_transparent (53).png|by Eyota Oie transparent (19)67.png|by Eyota Askmouse.png|by Eyota Imageedit 1 8277676329.png|by Eyota Oie oie animation55.gif Oie jdLI5nTX4M3t.gif __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:Characters